Plaid goes LeStrange
by miluvrox
Summary: Isabella "Plaid" Swan is a cop. At her friends Bachelor party she see's her brightest flame and only love,Drussila LeStrange. Drussila resists her but Plaid doesn't take NO for an answer. Also,who's the lil kid? FEMMESLASH,BELLA/OC,FUTA,INTERRACIAL. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm really feeling this story. I even wrote a outline and everything. I've noticed some things about Fanfics and in my upcoming one's I'm going to go against those FF cliches. Here's one of my main problems. As a black girl, I think it would be nice to read about something other then Blue hair,Blond eyes all the time. I've only found 1 ff out of all of them that use's a Mexican character. Another problem is that there's barely any Bella/OC and Bella/OC FEMMESLASH doesn't even exist. So I decided to make the main pairing Bella/OC that's femmeslash with a BLACK woman love interest. I've also decided to make Bella a hermaphrodite. There ARE real hermaphrodite's out there and I think people should give them a little more respect in stories. Also it's practice for an original book I'm planning to write. PLEASE PLEASE review! I would really like to know what you think.**

Hello,everyone. My name is Isabella "Plaid" Swan and I'm a freak. The first time that I knew I was different was in second grade.

_Bella, Age 8, Second grade_

"_Bathroom break! Everyone line up!" Mrs. Acken my teacher called to the class. I jumped out of my chair and to my feet, eager to do anything other than stupid math. The rest of the class must've felt the same way because I was being pushed around and I didn't like it._

_Ms. Acken split the class up by boys and girls. I got in line and impatiently waited for my turn. I didn't usually use the bathroom at school because it's gross and nasty but I really had to go. Mrs. Acken was letting us go in 4 at a time when there was only 3 stalls. I rushed in when it was my turn because I didn't want to wait. I closed the stall door and dumbly looked down at the toilet seat. There was no _way _that I was going to touch that. How did all the other girls pee?_

_I reached over and got a lot of toilet paper and thoroughly covered my hands and lifted up the toilet seat."Ugh!" I muttered disgustedly under my breath while I threw the tissue in the toilet. I unzipped my pants just enough to allow enough room for I could reach my thing. I looked at a doodle that some big kid must of drew while I felt a slight pressure and then the release of warm liquid._

_I flicked my thing 2 times like uncle Jack taught me and zipped up my pants. I looked around the stall at all the nasty trash and pee around there was no way_ _that I was risking touching that seat again. I stretched foot up as high as it would go and flushed._

_I walked out and ran into Drussila LeStrange,who had to wait for a stall to open. "S-s-s-sor-ry Drussila." I said quietly. I looked at the floor, too shy to look up at her._

"_It's okay." Drussila said with a weird pattern to her voice. No one in class really liked to play with her because her eyes always looked scrunched like she ate a sour pickle and because she was darker then everyone else. I personally thought she was really nice and pretty._

_I moved out of the way to let her through and walked over to the sink. I barely had enough time to turn on the sink before I heard Drussila calling out from behind me,"Um,Bella?" I turned around and she was staring at her feet."Can you come look at this?"_

_I walked over to her to see what was wrong. I mean, I was doing her a favor by not forcing her to touch that nasty seat."What's the matter?" I asked her._

"_The seat being up _is _a bit of a problem." She said this with a tone that implied I was supposed to know what she meant._

" _I-I thought I was h-help-ping. Now nobody else has to t-touch it." I said. I really had _no _idea what she was talking about._

"_Well all of us girls actually need the seat. I mean how do _you _use it?" She asked me. Did she mean that everyone else sits down to pee. Momma never told me anything about me being different? "Never mind. I'll just pu-" Drussila started to walk towards the seat._

"_Let me. I left it up." I politely cut her off. Some sort of instinct in me didn't like for girls to have to do something bad and I couldn't be mean to them;even if I tried. I lightly shoved Drussila out of the was for I could be in front of her. Then I got some toilet tissue and tapped the seat down and flushed the paper._

"_Thanks." Drussila told me while walking to the sink."But why did you have it up anyway?" I looked down at her long black hair that was really shiny and squished eyes. All I saw was a nice girl that I could actually become friends with._

_I walked over to the next sink and rinsed my hands off too." I r-really don't know." I murmured honestly. I really didn't. If I was different from everyone else wouldn't momma tell me? I think that's something I should know. _

_I wiped my hands off and did the polite thing by waiting for Drussila."D-d you want t-to s-s-s-sit with me at lunch?" I asked her hopefully. I probably just lost my only chance at a friend. "I-i mean y-you don't have to. I just thought you m-might want to s-sit with someone." Drussila was looking at me strangely and walked closer to the door. Stupid Bella, now you've scared her off._

"_It would be nice to sit with someone at lunch for once. Come on,Mrs. Acken is probably having a fit."_

_I walked over and stood on my tippy toes for I could hold the door open for Drussila." My mom made PB&J sandwich. We could trade?" I offered and closed the door behind us._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_I was waiting with Mrs. Acken in the front of the school where the parents are supposed to pick their kids up. I saw my mamma's old convertible putt around the curb and stop. I got up and wearily walked towards the car. I had a lot of questions that I wanted answered._

_I got in the backseat and was quiet,which wasn't unusual so Ma didn't think anything was going on."Ma," I said to get her attention. She turned around and raised an eyebrow in question."Am I different? Like from other girls?" I was looking at closely at Ma and I could clearly see her freeze._

"_What makes you think that sweetie? Did something happen at school today?" Ma asked with a quiver in her voice. I didn't really feel like going into details so I just gave her the summarized version of the bathroom incident. Ma was silent for most of the rest of the ride until we were close to our house. "Bella, you're special. God gave you a gift and don't be ashamed or embarrassed about it. It's who you are." _

"_But Ma," I whined. "_What _am I?" It's not normal for girls to have a thing so clearly I'm not a girl but what am I?" I can't be a girl since all the other girls doesn't have a thing."_

"_You _are _a girl. Just extra. The doctor's call you a hermaphrodite but I call you my baby girl." I don't even think I could say that word._

"_Her-Herma-phro-phrodite." I sounded out the word like Mrs. Ackens had taught me. " What does that mean?"_

"_It means your a little bit of both and some lot more complex stuff that you can't understand right now. I'll explain it to you when you get older. Now go and do your homework." I looked around and was a little freaked to see that we where at the house already. I got out of car to do as told._

The first time I realized I was gay, I was in seventh grade.

_Bella Swan, Age 13, Seventh Grade_

_As soon as I got home I turned on my laptop. I went to Bing and typed 'How do you know if you're gay?' into the search box. Millions of links showed up so I clicked on the first couple of them. "The most common way to find out is to masturbate." I read aloud."First think of a guy. Don't let him be totally disgusting, just cute and then think of a girl. See which one gives you the most pleasure and you have your answer." So basically I need to jerk-off and see if a chick or a guy gets me off the most. _

_Earlier today I had a sudden moment of clarity and realized I liked and noticed things about girls far more than I should. I mean shouldn't I be in that boy-crazy stage right now. Seriously,my body _is _running on teenage hormones. The main thing's that are on my mind are: tits, South of Nowhere reruns, Drussila, and tits. The main reason I think I'm gay is whenever I see Drussila changing in gym class, I get a huge fucking boner that's almost impossible to hide. _

_Drussila also knows about my about my extra part A.K.A. my dick. If it wasn't for that faithful meeting in the bathroom I would never have as good of a friend as Dru. Truthfully, she's my only friend and I'm hers in turn. Sure we're loners but we've got each other and that's what matters._

_I leaned back in my desk chair and pushed in the little pull-out from the desk to give me more space. I quietly pulled down my boxers and black school pants. They were the perfect fit,not tight enough to bust your balls but not trash bag loose either. A cute boy? I don't think I know any. I never really thought of any guy as being cute. Sure there was the appreciation of a really handsome guy but none that really stuck out. _

_I guess the cutest guy I know is Zack Brown from down the street. I started to lightly stroke my unhardened cock and thought of Zack's face. I looked at my cock, nothing going on there. Next I tried thinking of Zack's body which all the girls at school seem to think it was a gift from god. That especially didn't help me get a hard on. It gave me a even bigger hard _off _then I was already sporting. Zack's body was just to _angular _for me. It was all sharp cuts and rough skin. I wanted something more softer and smooth to feel, not a irregular rock. The conclusion: Guys=No boner._

_The first girl that came to my mind was Drussila. I started thinking about her skin that was a thin shade lighter than milk chocolate. My hand gripped my dick tighter and started stroking. I recalled how perky and naturally round her breasts were when I saw them in gym. My hand started moving faster against my rock hard dick with my hips moving a little to meet the thrusts. It was during gym when I had seen Dru and she was taking a quick shower before the class. I remembered how the water slid down in a path that curved and contorted to the perfect shape of Dru and how badly I wanted to lick that path. My hand was going so fast that I could hear smack! resounding around the room. I brought my other hand around and used my thumb to play with the head of my cock. In my fantasy world Dru was crawling over to me from the other side of the wash room. She came and straddled me then leaned down to kiss me. Her lips were so soft that they made me think of Cotton candy from the fair and just as sweet. My hand was moving rapidly now and my hips were bucking in time with it. I felt something start to build and build inside of me. Like a volcano that was waiting for it's time to erupt. _

_In my mind, Drussila was trailing kisses down my body. One at the few stray hairs on my chin, one on my prominent yet feminine abs, and one right on the hair below my belly button. She looked at my cock and then slowly leaned in and placed the lightest of all barely there kisses to the tip of it. _

_You remember that volcano I was telling you about earlier? Well it just erupted. It was like electric sparks were going through my head and short circuiting my brain. I couldn't think straight because every nerve, tissue,bone and muscle was focused on this amazing sensation that flooding through my body. _

_Once it was over I opened my eyes which had fallen shut through the pleasure. I grimly looked down at the white milky substance that was scattered on my leg.'cum' my brain supplied me with that piece of knowledge that I learned from the grotesque comments on YouTube. I got some paper napkins that I had set on my desk in case this happened and wiped off my legs and the surrounding area for good measure. I got up and threw the dirty napkins into the trash bin that was by my door. I walked and fell onto my black and orange plaid comforter. The conclusion=I'm totally gay._

The most important moment of my life so far has to do with Drussila. But then again, everything does.

_Bella "Plaid" Swan, Age 16, Grade 10_

_Tap,Tap,Tap_

"_Five more minutes Ma." I mumbled. I nuzzled my face into my pillow trying to get comfortable again. I finally found that spot and I let my eyes droop close ready to get some sle-_

_Tap!, Tap!, Tap!_

_I grogilly turned my head to the left and looked at my clock on the nightstand. 3:17 was blinking back at me in furious red numbers. The tapping was getting more insistent and was grinding right the fuck on my nerves. The only person who ever in my room at night is Dru and never this late. _

_I reached over to my lamp and turned it on. It gave the room a dull yellow glow but enough light to see. I got up and stumbled over to the window that faced the side of the house and there was Dru leaning and beating on the glass with her fist. I caught my breath, not because she was beautiful even though she definitely was in the extreme, but because she was beautifully broken. _

_Her black mascara was running down her face like black tears, her eyes were swollen red that drasticly contrasted with her normally pale ice-blue color which was now dulled in tears. Her beautiful smile that I loved so was twisted into a grotesque grimace and I was willing to do anything in my power to get her to smile._

_I leaned back a little to allow enough room for Dru to get through and opened the window. The unmistakable foul stench of alcohol and pot drifted in along with her. I shut the window down with an angry snap. "What happened?" I demanded as soon as I turned around._

_Dru ignored me and headed straight for the bathroom that I was lucky enough to have in my room. I followed her and made it just in time to see her drop to her knees and start retching into my toilet. I looked into the mirror a bit wary of what I was supposed to do and feeling extremely self-conscious.I was in my room, alone with my best friend who I also have a massive crush on and dressed in my plaid boxers and undershirt. _

_I got the cup that I keep in my bathroom for rinsing and filled it with water from the sink. I didn't have to worry about it being clean because I always clean once I'm done. I hesitantly crouched over Dru and held back her black hair that was in complete disarray. _

_I sat there holding her beautiful hair and listening to her disgusting retching. It sounded like a cat choking up a hairball times 10. What the hell was going on? and why did she smell like drugs. Drussila wouldn't be that dumb to get involved in that type of stuff. At least I hope she wasn't . With her grades and over-achiever attitude she had everything going for her. _

_When Dru's gagging subsided she leaned back against the tub and tried to catch her breath. I leaned back on my calf's to reach the cup and gave it to her. She immediately drowned it in one gulp and sat it down. I looked straight at her and she continually looked downward;never meeting my eyes. It was quiet for a while and she didn't appear like she was going to say something so I gently cupped her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. _

"_What happened?" I repeated my earlier sentiment._

_Dru let out a long sigh. "I was at this party with James. You know tho-"_

"_What the hell were you thinking? James is _not _a good_ _kid and he just wants to get in your pants." I whisper-shouted. James Geiner is a real shady character. Hes a born and bred pure fucking redneck and has a swastika to prove it. That rat has been after Dru ever since he came to Phoenix High and I didn't like it one bit. With his washed out blue eyes and slight frame I guess he could be considered handsome but I just considered him a creeper. _

"_He's really a nice guy Plaid. You just need to give him a chance. As I was saying, I was at one of Noels Nelson's parties and drunk a little beer." I looked up at her sharply. She _knows _she's not supposed to drink at parties unless I or someone else who's responsible is there with her. I know I might sound a little overprotective but dammit, that's my best friend and _no one _is going to hurt her._

"_It was just a little Plaid,"she reassured me." Just a teensy weensy amount." She held up her thumb and index finger pinching them and leaving a couple of centimeters in between. "No need to fret. I wanted to go home so I went to find James and he was passed out cold. I wasn't going to stay there so I just walked home."_

_She _walked_? What the hell is she thinking? Noel's house is about 5 miles from here and it's fucking 3 'o clock in the morning."Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? A 15 year old girl walking around at night,with _all _of these freaks in a mini skirt. I mean,we don't watch all those History Channel shows for no reason." I looked over at Dru. She was leaning on one knee and was using the edge of the tub to stand. She stumbled lightly,her feet still unsteady so I rushed to grab her waist to keep her from falling. She was pressed up against me and I reveled in the feeling of her luscious skin that I could feel from where her shirt had ridden up."You could have called me. I would've picked you up." I told her softly,looking into her eyes._

"_I know,believe me when I say I do. You're like my personal puppy." I didn't really like that comparison because it was so spot-on. Dru was gazing up at me with those haunting eyes which had cleared up to its startling blue."You would do anything for me Plaid. Sometimes I worry about that..." She trailed off._

"_W-What do you mean?" Shit, felt the infamous stutter returning. During all this time Dru hadn't backed away from my embrace and In fact seemed to be leaning towards me._

"_Oh nothing."She said with a fake smile. I could tell it was fake because it didn't turn my stomach upside-down and inside-out. She leaned up and whispered into my ear,almost conspiratorially."But there is one thing you could do for me?"_

_Dru liked to play a lot of word games and anything that involved witty remarks."What?" I played along with her._

"_You...could..." She leaned in and I could feel her breathe on my jaw."Take me..." She tilted her head and her plump lips lightly grazed my cheek. Oh the different ways I wanted to take _her. _She would be appalled to know how many times I pictured her bent over my desk._ _I always had a sneaking suspicion that Dru knew of my feelings for her but If she did,she never said anything. "To the bed!" She jumped out of my arms and rushed to dive onto my bed. She looked up at me and spread her arms into an airplane position. "Take them off." She said in a valley girl accent._

_I shaked my head and tried to grudgingly walk over to Dru when I was really bursting with joy inside. Because a bet that I lost,if Dru was ever tired or just didn't feel like it, I now have to take off her clothes. I shimmied my hands up from her waist in order to take offthe shirt. I felt Dru shiver and passed it off as the temperature making her cold. I repeated my actions with her pants and took off her shoes and socks. I walked over to my dresser and took out one of my baseball shirt's from Phil's team and sleeping shorts. I turned around and gave them to Dru and motioned for her to put them on. While she was doing so, I neatly folded up her clothes into a neat square and put the shoes and socks on top. I put them in the spot that I keep all of her stuff. When I turned around Dru was sitting on my bed and my breath caught in my throat ._

_She was so _gorgeous_ and she was all mine. My heart felt like it literately dropped to the floor and shattered like a glass vase. Sitting there with her midnight hair uncombed and curly providing a halo to the angelic sight. I knew my clothes were going to be to big on her but I never really got how _tiny _she is compared to me until now. It looked like she had gotten into a fight with the shirt and she lost and was swallowed whole while the shorts looked like Capri's. I felt a sick sense of satisfaction surge through my body. It was like her wearing my clothes marked her as mine. But alas she wasn't, even if she should be._

_I got into the right side of the bed which is always mine no matter who's house we're sleeping at and Dru got into the left. I sighed and let myself sink into the fluffy heaven of my bed and pillow. It was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday because I would never be able to get up. I expected everything to go as normal whenever Dru and I slept in the same bed but this time it was different. The mattress shifted and then a chocolate hand was on my arm."Plaid?" A tentative voice whispered out."C-could you hold me?" My eyes popped open from their closed state. Drussila had never asked me this but I would be an idiot to object. To be able to go to sleep with my biggest flame in my arms would almost PWN my Plaid collection. _

_I turned around from my position on my back and onto my side. I hesitantly slipped my arms around her thin waist and rested my head on her shoulder. It was awkward at first because I wouldn't dare move and Dru didn't seem likely to either but then I felt the weight of her back pressing against my front. I tightened my arms around her to make her feel safe, pressed myself more fully into her back to let her know she wasn't alone, and silently whispered,"I love you." into her ear because I did._

**Please let me know how you like it. Especially could anyone who reads this give me their thoughts on Drussila LeStrange. And don't spam me because of Bella being a herm. I'm just trying to add something new to fan fiction. I personally see Drussila as Lenora Crichlow. You could see her as either anyone of her characters but I usually picture her as Sugar from the epic show Sugar Rush. If you haven't seen it, rush over to blinxx and watch ASAP! Please review. I'll reply to your questions.**

**Here are some Drussila pics:Just delete the 's**

**.**

**.com/chickipedia/images/b/bb/Sugar2_**

**.com/albums/z125/lemonade198323/sugar_rush_**

**As for Plaid, I still see her as Kristen Stewart. NOT her as Bella Swan but as her in real life and butchier with small muscles. Remove 's. Here's some pics that I think shows Plaid:**

**.com/post/1694252288 **

**.com/post/1651673273 **

** .com/post/2066986574 **

**./tumblr_lbsr2lerQD1qcezh0o1_r1_ **

**.com/post/1391232091/teamgaystew-lol-love-this-333 **


	2. Chapter 2

"Swan!" I dazedly looked up from where my head was smooshed on my desk. Damn, now I'm going to have to redo all of that paperwork. "I want you in my office, now!" Chief Yorkie screamed into the intercom. I sat back in my chair and let out a long sigh. Not this again.

I slowly got up from my chair and raised my arms into the air and stretched out like a cat. I rolled my shoulders around and heard the satisfying pop of joints. I trudged my way down the hallway ignoring the snickers and whispers of the other officers.

Once I got to the big black imposing door that was undoubtedly the gateway to Hell with Satan In it's midst, I cupped my hand over my mouth and took a deep breath and ended up gagging. What the hell did I eat? That shit smelled like burnt onions and ketchup. I took out my orange tic-tacs from my butt pocket and popped 3 into my mouth. While chewing I raised my hand to knock but stopped before my fist could meet the door.

"Come in Swan." Chief Yorkie said calmly. That was freaky. I nervously walked in and shut the door behind me. In front of me sitting on his throne was Satan AKA Yorkie in all of his asshole-ish glory. Eric Yorkie had grown up to be a fat midget of a man. He had at least 4 chins and I was honestly afraid that his wife would get lost in his blubber lips when they kissed. His old emo/gay haircut that used to be considered sort of cool back in high school now just looked like a sad attempt at being hipster. His uniform seemed 3 sizes too small and had some buttons left unbuttoned. I was unsure rather it would be the smartest thing to just sit down without permission or wait for command because I was already on Eric's shit list. There was no need to rub salt into old wounds.

"Swan," Eric said. God, my name is Bella but preferably Plaid. Can't he get that already. "Come sit down and take a look at these photos."

I walked over to the chair and took a seat in front of his desk. On It there was several photographs spread out. I picked up the nearest one and inspected it. It was a picture of a totally totaled Phoenix squad car. The hood was squished like a twinkie or something while the bumper was barely hanging on, only connected with one single bolt. I looked closer at the other pictures and found that they were all various angles of the trashed car. Please don't let it be it, please don't let it be it... I silently prayed in my head while squeezing my eyes shut. I took a deep breath and looked at the side of the car. #57. Fuck my life.

"That's my car." I said plainly.

Eric chuckled without humor and said, "It is inded what's left of your car." He paused for a second and grinned. "That's about $10,000 worth of damage and I'll be taking that out of your paycheck." My eyes popped open, while I mentally did the math. I didn't get paid all that much and I'll be missing out on about a year worth of paychecks trying to pay that off. That just wasn't acceptable.

"If you do that I won't get paid for months." I told Yorkie plainly, staring at him. He started to reply," Well yes-" I cut him. Staring at his dumb fat face and his infuriating smug smile just flat out pissed me off. He wanted me to go virtually homeless. "Do you still expect me to work?" I asked him calmly.

"Of course, this is still your job and you will work just as usual. Of course, you won't be getting paid. Just think of it as an internship." Yorkie finished and smiled hugely at me. I could tell that he was enjoying my look of utter stupidity. Even _I _knew that I looked dumb. My left eye and right hand was twitching, much like it did when I saw something unorganized. I was distressed except this time, I was pissed as well.

I jumped up and slammed my hands down onto his desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Then I fucking quit!" Yorkie jumped back from his desk, making his chair fall over and him out. " I'll get my shit and then I'm leaving." I turned around and headed for the door, ignoring Yorkie's shouts. Then I remembered something when I got a familiar twitch. I turned down and picked up the scattered papers, putting them in a neat stack on the desk. Then I left.

A few minutes later, I was at my desk and putting my belongings, which was nothing but some pictures and a mathlete trophy, into a bag. "Yo Swan!" A loud voice bellowed. I looked over and saw one of my guy friends walking over to me. Detective Emmett McCarty walked over to me and as soon as he was in touching distance he clapped me on the back, rather hardly but it didn't really hurt me. He let out a laugh when he saw my clear desk. "I see that Yorkie finally got rid of ya. I'm surprised he didn't do it earlier. What he bust you for?"

I sat down the sack on the desk and turned towards Emmett. He was wearing his police uniform to prime perfection. It was creased in all the right places to make him look as intimidating as possible. Emmett was huge and was pure muscle. He had a mean temper when needed and he could kick almost anyone's ass. " Oh, just another wrecked car. He wanted to take the money from my paycheck and I decided to quit. I'm not about to work for no money." I told him.

Emmett let out a blow of air but not being one to dwell on something for long he quickly launched onto his next topic," So you're still coming to my Bachelor's party right? It's my last night of being a free man!"

"Yeah I'll be there. It's at that new strip club Jerome's Place?" I asked him, just to make sure. That was another strange tick of mine. Come to think of it, I had a lot of ticks. Maybe I should go to the doctor and see about that. Whatever, waste of time.

"Hells yeah." Emmett replied to me in his typical fashion."Well, see you tomorrow then. I gotta be home soon or Rosie'll be pissed. See you later!" Emmett turned and actually made the peace sign before running off to do whatever he did.

I grabbed my box and walked my way through the station until I was outside and beside my truck. It wasn't anything special in looks. I mean, it was just an old Ford that had a messed up orange paint job but I loved it. It was my first ever vehicle that I ever had and I wasn't going to give it up until there was absolutely no other choice. I had way to many memories in this truck that I wasn't willing to give up.

I opened the truck door and put the box of my belongings in the passenger seat and glanced in the backseat before I fully got in and started the truck. As always, the ol' Monster had to growl. I pulled out my iPod and put in the earphones and then I headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, it has been a looooooong time, years even, since I updated this story. I recently got back into Twilight and I am for real determined to finish this story. If there's anyone still interested in reading this I hope you like it! To make up for the wait this is my longest chapter of anything I've written. And I have the next chapter already written and you WILL be getting it next week! You readers are getting this story. So please, REVIEW! Even bash me for being too lazy to update, I don't mind.**

Chapter 3

Opening the door, I surveyed the meager contents of my closet. It was really quite pathetic. I had 3 sets of my Police Uniform that I would eventually have to give back and a few pants and shirts. My nickname was Plaid after all so of course I had tons of plaid shirts. I selected one of my black and gray plaid canvas shirts and threw it on my bed carelessly. I also grabbed a pair of black jeans.

It had been a day since I've been fired by that ass Yorkie and I was still pissed about it. I spent yesterday basically playing Call Of Duty and screaming at the little fuckers on PS3 to let out some of my anger. I also couldn't help but to worry about how I would pay this month's rent. I didn't really have any savings at all and I would hate to have to ask my ma for money. My apartment wasn't big, it was just a 2 bedroom and 1 bath, but it was really intended for at least 2 people living in it. If I had a roommate things would be much more manageable and I knew that first hand.

My mind wandered back to some very pleasant memories and a grin appeared on my face. I had first rented the apartment with a friend of mine from college, Angela. We never were in an official relationship but did fuck a _lot. _So we were pretty much friends with benefits and had some good times until she got in a serious relationship with some guy named Ben and moved in with him. We still talked and were friendly but I did miss being able to have sex on a semi-regular basis.

I checked my watch it turned out that it was about to be 10 and I really oughta leave for the club. I quickly threw on the outfit that I had laid out and left the apartment, making sure to check that the door was locked and that I hadn't left anything behind. Pulling out my cell, I texted Emmett **'The party's still on right?'**. It took him about a minute to reply **'Yah, don't b late dude!'.** I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his crappy grammar. I then jumped in my truck and was able to make it to Jerome's Place in about 30 minutes.

I parked my truck and locked it up, even though it was so crappy no one would really try and steal it. The bright loud sparkling lights lining the entrance and front of the building almost had an eerie quality to them in the bleak night. I don't know why but I had a feeling that something big was about to happen and it could either be good or bad. Being a cop for some years really taught me to trust my senses and so I was a little, or a lot of, anxious.

"Dude! Yo Plaid, over here!" A loud boisterous voice called. It belonged to the soon to be groom, Emmett. He was towards the front of the line with the group of guys invited to the bachelor party. It seems like I got here right on time and walked over to them.

"What up guys? You all should be more excited!" I pretty much shouted, gradually shifting into more of a party mood but still a knot of anxiousness stayed stuck in my stomach. I really was excited though. Em is the closest friend I've ever had after, ah, _she _left. I shook my head slightly. Tonight was a night to celebrate and not to dwell on the past.

Our group consisted of about 4 people and most of us worked at the station. There was Emmett, me, Jasper, and Sam. Sam was the oldest of us all, being 27 and definitely the most mature although he could let loose when needed. He didn't drink and was mainly there to make sure we all stayed out of trouble. Jasper was one of Em's long time friends and was Rosalie's brother which is actually how Em and Rosalie got together.

The line was moving decently and we finally were able to get in to the actual building and I automatically dug it. Jerome's Place _was _a strip club but it didn't give off a sleazy vibe. The place was dark with low red lighting illuminating and giving it an almost smokey haze. It also had a wicked sound system and music was playing _loudly _throughout. The main stage was the only area that was brightly lit. Lots of booths where located against the walls and there was also chairs and tables lined up and around the stages sort of like a theater. It was already packed and our group went a table in the center of the room.

"Now,"Emmett started."I want drinks! You there," He pointed at one of the waitress-strippers walking around. I never really new what to call the women who worked at strip clubs but didn't strip."Bring us 4 rounds of vodka shots, a bottle of whiskey, and 3 Heineken." He finished his order with a toothy grin, his eyes raking the girls body. It was Emmett's last night and he was going to enjoy it shamelessly.

I'm not even going to lie, the girl looked good but there where a lot of fine women there who looked better then her and she wasn't exactly my type. But hey, I was out to get laid or to at least enjoy the sights. As the girl went to get our drinks, we all pretty much focused on I guess the star stripper who was on the main stage. The extremely skimpy cowgirl outfit she wore allowed us to see how pale her skin was and how it contrasted starkly with her mane of flame red hair. She was very attractive and I was into it.

6

The waitress-stripper brought all of our drinks and I literally let out a cheer. Once I got some alcohol in me the real party could begin. "Let's get fucked up!" I said, laughing oh so lamely. Emmett and I started lining up our shots of vodka, each taking 4 and arranging them in a little row. "On one...two...three!"

I picked up a shot and knocked it back in one gulp and slammed it back onto the table with bang. Blowing air out of my mouth to try and ease the the subtle warming of my throat that came with drinking alcohol. Em and I kept going down the row, knocking the shots back until we were both done.

I had made the stupid mistake of not eating before going to the party , combined with the fact that I didn't drink often, I already knew that I was about to be momentously fucked up soon and it was already starting to take effect. Looking around, the place was becoming slightly hazy and I was just into it. I figured having a bad hangover was worth it.

"I think," Jasper started to say with a smirk. He had been pretty quiet o far, which wasn't unusual as he was a quiet guy, and had just sat and drunk his beer."That Emmett here needs a lap dance."

Emmett's face lit up and a stupid grin graced his face."Fuck yeah! Gotta celebrate. I want a dance from that hot piece that brought us the liquor." waggling his eyebrows he started to slap his hands on the table in a crude rhythm while shouting slurredly. "More shots! More shots! More shots more shots more shots!"

I wholeheartedly fucking agree and somehow managed to stand up, stumbling a little. My eyesight was a little woozy since the vodka was already starting to have an affect on me. My thinking was becoming less coherent but I knew the bar was in the back of the place and walked towards it, only bumping into a few people.

"I want tequila! And vodka!" the words came out of my mouth as soon as I had made it to the bar which I leaned on heavily with my head looking down.. I hadn't even looked at the bartender at all and just expected them to take my order.

"Do you want that in shots and how much of each?"

And just like that my life was changed forever.

I was drunk and my mind and thoughts were pretty wonky but I instantly recognized that voice, even tempered a little with age. I whipped my head up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash."Dr-Drusilla Is that really you?"

"Bella?" The words came from the beautiful black woman behind the bar. The bright, unusually blue eyes were all too familiar to me, even after all these years that I already knew that the lady was Dru. I really didn't know what to think and I really wish that I was sober because my thoughts were all muddled and things just weren't connecting. There was so many things that I wanted to ask her and I should be feeling some type of anger but I was just so happy to see her again.

"I...I don't know what to say. 5 of each in shots?" I said. I hadn't seen Drusilla in years and I'd thought she left Phoenix right after Senior year of high school. I sure as hell didn't think she was this close to me ."I didn't know you still lived in Phoenix."

"I moved back here a while back."Drusilla set down the drinks I had ordered on a tray in front of me. There was a silence. I quickly took a shot of tequila to calm my nerves.

"Well I'm glad to see you again, even in a strip club." I smiled (dumbly) and picked the tray up and stumbled back to the table, setting it down with a small slam. Sam juts ignored it and continued to drink whatever type of soda he had.

Apparently while I was gone the stripper-waitress had come to give Emmett his lap dance and I couldn't help but to laugh loudly at his face. The woman was grinding against him while straddling his waist and he was enjoying it a _lot. _Sitting down at my spot, I watched the lady and laughed with Sam and Jasper about Em and I started to space out. My drunken mind raced from topic to topic, varying from thinking about Drusilla, space, kittens, kittens _in _space, and- ooh shiny light- other randomness.

"Bella!" Sam's gruff voice sound, effectively awakening me from my silent stupor."I think you've had too much to drink." He said, and looked down at the shot tray in front of me. All of my shots of tequila were empty so it seemed like I had drunk them.

"Wha'ever," I mumbled."I'm feelin' preetty good." And I was. I was also filled with utter confidence in myself and I felt like I could slay a dragon in that moment. And slay one I hall in the form of seducing a certain black beauty. Yes, I have waited years to have a chance with Drusilla and I wasn't going to let her get away from me.

I attempted to jump of from my seat and ended up almost falling and landing on my ass. My head was swimming but I pressured on towards the bar, moving a lot more sluggishly then I had earlier. I made it to the bar where Drusilla still was and once again leaned against it, this time practically using it as a crutch.

"Drusilla!" I semi-shouted, getting her attention. She came and stood right before me and she was just so gorgeous and my eyes ran over her body quite obviously.

"What do you want?" She asked, laying her hands against the counter. One of her hands moved and touched mine, sending warmth through me."i don't think you should drink anymore."

"um, well" I needed to seduce this woman and I had no idea what to say!"You're really pretty and I would put U and I together in the alphabet." there that should do it. No one could resist my awkward charm.

Drusilla stared at me for a second before laughing a little with a sweet little smile."i think I remember you using _much _better lines when we were in high school. That was just lame."

I didn't respond at first because I started to sway heavily and it was suddenly getting just weird."i have a lot more lines. One will work on you eventually."

The other woman didn't even respond to that and was instead looking at me intently."Yeah, you're not drinking anymore tonight. You should probably go home before you blackout."

"I ain't going no where except to your bed." I attempted to waggle my eyebrows but my brain couldn't concentrate on those muscles.

A cute little smirk graced Drusilla's face."So you would go if I let you come home with me?" She questioned and seemed to glance down at something.

I just nodded my head a lot, hair flopping with a giant grin. I was getting laid tonight! No woman could resist my awesome pick up lines. I couldn't help but to do a happy dance in my brain."Hells yeah I would. "

"I thought so. Wait here for a bit." Drusilla said before walking around the counter and seemingly disappeared. I practically laid down on top of the counter. My brain was still hyperactive.

When Dru came back I stood up swaying on my feet. She came and put an arm around my waist I guess to give me more support but I just liked her touching me."Lets go tell your friends where you're going. I don't want them to think I'm kidnapping you."

we made our way towards where my bros were sitting with minimum stumble-age. I _really _liked being able to hug Drusilla into my side and it turns out she wasn't all that much taller from what I remember her being. We still fit. When we got to the table I shouted out, "I'm leaving! I'll be having _fun._"

Emmett gave me two thumbs up while grinning like a madman. Jasper never showed much emotion but did manage a smile. Sam looked just as serious as always and gave Drusilla a leveled look. I guess his inner cop was coming out and he was being a suspicious bastard.

"I'm going to take this one home with me. Don't worry, she'll be safe." My seductee said, still holding onto my waist.

I piped up."Yeaah, Drusilla's cool!"

"You should go ahead and take her. I already got my hand full with these two." Sam replied, motioning with his hands towards Jasper and Emmett, the later of which had started trying to serenade a stripper.

"Alright." Dru then pulled me away and we headed towards the door. My thoughts started to become more muddled and everything was really just blurring. We made it to a small car and Dru let me get in the backseat. It was a really nice backseat. Very soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I actually updated this at a reasonable time but the chapter is shorter then I would've liked it to be. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Anyways, does anyone have any suggestions on how to get Drusilla's personality to show more? And please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

"Wha?" The words came from and I was abruptly brought out of a very good dream involving me and [hot chick]. I didn't have time to really think about it because a sharp pain went through my head."Oww…"

"You need to wake up. It's about to be 11 o'clock and I have some stuff to do today." The familiar voice said, very close to me.

"What?" I tried to sit up quickly and had to slow down because it was making my head start to spin. Looking around this was _definitely _not my house. It was much smaller and was actually probably an apartment from the way it was built. It also actually looked good with the decorations and all but I couldn't help but notice there were a few little kid toys strewn about.

"Where am I? And what are you doing here?" As far as I knew Drusilla had fucked off out of Phoenix soon after senior year of high school. But why the fuck was I in some strange house with her and why did my head hurt so badly.

"You're in my house." Drusilla said and moved over towards the little kitchenette that was tucked in the back of the room. She turned the faucet on while saying, "I brought you home with me from Jerome's Place. You were _really_ drunk-"at this part I could hear her laughing. Damn, I guess I did something stupid."-and you wouldn't leave unless it was with me. I didn't want you to blackout or anything so I brought you home."

That all made perfectly good sense. Hell I knew that I probably did some really embarrassing stuff just to get her attention. Actually, I didn't have to guess because memories of last night slowly started to come back. I didn't have a clear picture but I got the gist of what happened and I was an idiot of course.

I sat up fully and moved the sheets that Drusilla must've covered me with. They were Batman. Sweet. Leaning forward with my elbow on my kneecap I rested my head against my hand, trying to help with the steady pounding in my brain. I must've really gotten wasted last night but it seemed worth it since I somehow ended up in my high school's best friend and long-time crush house.

Drusilla came over and handed me a glass of water and sat a couple of pills on the table."Here's some Advil to help with your hangover." She sat down next to me on the small couch and played with her jeans. She was already fully dressed and looked good of course.

I thankfully took the pills with a swig of water before gulping down pretty much all of it. My throat was a dessert and that water was the once in a year rainfall. After I finished I sat the glass down on the coffee table in front of me and leaned back into the couch.

"So you still wear plaid?" Drusilla asked with a little playful smirk on her face. She had angled her body a little to wear she was more facing me and I returned the favor by leaning back against the armrest.

"Why of course! My name is still Plaid isn't? And it's my signature. Women can't resist it." I lowered my voice towards the end and took on a mock conspiratorial tone. I know it may seem like I was flirting and to be honest I was but you can't blame me for it.

I took the opportunity to really look at Drusilla and she was beautiful. Of course I saw her last night but I didn't really notice the details. Dru still had that smooth dark chocolate skin obviously. She had gained some weight but it gave her a fuller and mature look in addition to giving her bigger breasts and a thicker ass. The last time I'd seen Drusilla she had been a skinny little teen but not she was grown and all woman. I found I liked it very much.

"Well I don't your plaid is working on me then."Dru said with a teasing smile. I was happy that she was even being this nice towards me. It was a stark difference from how we parted.

"We're just going to have to see then won't we? You haven't been around the plaid for a while." That reminded me of something I probably should've asked yesterday but was too drunk to care about."So…where have you been all these years?"

There was a brief pause and Drusilla once again played with a loose string of fabric on her pants before answering."Things have…things are _different_ for me now. I left to stay with my grandma for a year after high school before moving back here."

"So you've been here for _6 years_? And you couldn't call me at least once." My voice had an incredulous tone in it and I had to admit that I was a little pissed off about. Jesus fucking Christ! I thought she had at least been living in some foreign place this entire time. Some place without decent phone service or post mail.

"Like I said," Drusilla's voice got a little lower; more serious."Things have changed for me and just… You can't understand it but I wanted to call you and meet up again."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked her, looking at her with a straight mouth. "My number is still the same. You could've called me easily or hell, you could've asked my mom. She would've told you where I am and she hasn't moved from that house."

Raising her hands up, as if to fend off bad vibes or something."I know, I know. I was just scared to okay. And I didn't want to mess anything up for you."

What the hell. What would Drusilla have been too scared to talk to me about? She had been my best friend and I would've done anything for her. Even after she had screwed me over in our last interaction."So leaving me to wonder for years if you were okay and alive was better to you? Do you know any idea of how many times I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong that made you just suddenly leave me with no explanation at all?"

Things were silent for like a minute after that and Dru just sat there and looked at me, trying to think of what to say."Plaid," I looked up and gave her my full attention."I know that I probably should've at least called you but there's just some things you don't understand right now. "I was about to interrupt and question her again."I'll explain it to you eventually.

I had calmed down by now. I hadn't gotten truly angry of course. Although I was very curious. What was this thing she was so scared to tell me about and that I "wouldn't understand"? I wanted to know."It's alright." My voice was calm and I flashed a reassuring grin Dru's way."You're going to have to explain it to me sometime. For right now though can we go and get my truck?"

"Sure." A mischievous smile appeared on the other woman's face and I narrowed my eyes, giving her a suspicious look."Although you might want to go wash your face off or something because you're looking kind of shitty right now. "

My loud laugh erupted out of me and I was bombarded with bad breath. Damn, good thing I have my wisps."I'm feeling kind of shitty too. Tequila and Vodka shots do that me. Actually though we can just go get the Monster. I feel like crap and I need a shower."

"That," Drusilla said as she got up from the couch and went towards the little hallway. She came back carrying her purse with her keys in her hands."Is entirely true. And let's go then."

I got up and had to stand still for a second because my brains literally whooshed in my head. Fucking hangover. At least those Advil's were working though. I followed the other woman to the door. Drusilla was still a munchkin in height but her ass had filled out spectacularly my brain noted happily. Obviously she was a lot more filled out and had a classic hourglass shape.

Dru opened the door and it swung inwards. On the door there was a silver colored plaque with the numbers 218 on it which I made a mental note of. I'd been a cop albeit an incompetent one for the majority of my time in the job field so I noticed these things. Plus, paying attention to detail was one of my ticks that I couldn't really shake.

The beauty locked the door and we were off. I just followed her down to the parking lot like a baby duck because I didn't know where I was at. I couldn't help but to make like a map of the place in my head and do an inspection. The apartment complex wasn't a large one since it only consisted of two buildings the place looked kind of rundown but it wasn't exactly the projects. I dunnoe, it just didn't seem too safe though and I disliked my high school friend having to live there. I couldn't judge though because I didn't know much about her life anymore.

We came to a small car that was all black and was obviously old. When Drusilla went and unlocked it she had to actually unlock it with her keys instead of just using an alarm like most people. A loud laugh erupted out of me."Do you seriously drive an old Honda Accord. What year is it anyway?" I got in the front seat once Dru had opened the door from the inside.

Dru sent a glare my way before saying, "It's 1990 but may I remind you that that's at least 20 years younger than your truck." I couldn't really refute that because it was totally true. My truck was actually 27 years older but hey, the Monster was awesome so I don't care about its age.

We started moving and I looked at the street Drusilla lived on. It was sort of a stalkerish thing to do but I never knew if I might need to visit Dru some time. Anyways, Drusilla drove and I tried to awkwardly flirt with her for 20 minutes. Let's just say it wasn't exactly effective judging by Dru's adorable laughs.

It only took about 15 minutes before I saw the familiar building pop up in my vision. Jerome's Place looked a lot grungier in the daylight. Definitely not as cool as it looks with the lights shining bright in the darkness. Luckily my truck was still parked safely in the parking lot and Dru pulled up next to it and we both got out.

I didn't really know what to do. I just knew that I didn't want to like not have any contact with Drusilla again. Especially since this was the first time I've seen her in years and I really wanted to get to know her again. That's when I got a good idea."Do you want to go and get some breakfast? I can just follow you. Or you can follow me…"

I was really happy that it only took Dru about 30 seconds to answer."Sure." A large smile broke out on her face."You can just follow me. There's this small diner close to here."

I was mentally doing a happy dance so I could just reply, "Awesome."

So I went and got in the Monster with a dumb grin on my face and prayed that it would start up smoothly. And…it did! Yay. Drusilla had also gotten back in her car and with the time it had taken me to start up the truck she had already pulled up to the street, ready to go. I pulled up behind her and followed her all the way to the diner.

It didn't take long and I've never ate at it before. The diner, named Rosie's, wasn't large and was one of those places that old men liked to converge together and look at the young waitresses. I parked next to her and got out and walked towards her with a small grin. Thinking of it, I smiled a lot. Maybe I was a happy person?

Rubbing my hands along my shirt, I tried to straighten out the wrinkles. Ugh, I felt fucking disgusting. Usually I would've took a bath by now and gotten rid of the grunge that came with being drunk. But hey, I can deal with it if it meant spending time with Drusilla.

"Does this place even sells pancakes?" I asked Dru, walking beside her. Since I was a lot taller than Drusilla I was easily able to reach over her head and open the door. A bell signaled our entrance with a little ting.

"It's a breakfast place. Obviously they do."Drusilla replied.


End file.
